Eddy's Brother
Eddy's Brother is an often mentioned character from Ed, Edd n Eddy who only actually appears in the series' movie finale, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, whose dramatic role at the scene before the climax of the film made him the main antagonist of Big Picture Show. He was previously an unseen character and is the only one of the series adults that has been both seen and heard. Aside from the Kanker Sisters, he is the main antagonist of the series. He has a deep, smooth voice and a room that Eddy hopes to inherit and reside in. His room is complete with a car and all kinds of memorabilia and strange items. For example, he owns a pet snake, a giant dusty taxidermy camel, a brick-covered window, a bed that folds-up into the fridge, and a (now broken) trophy (unknown for what, but it might be chewing ice cubes, because Eddy said before Ed saw the trophy that he was a whiz at chewing ice cubes); however in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show it is seen on the floor unbroken. He is probably over 18 as he lives on his own in a trailer and looks as though he has finished maturing. He may have a kinship with the Kanker Sisters, as he was able to set Eddy up to go to their trailer for a prank, but this is unlikely because the Kankers moved in after Eddy's brother was gone. He also tries to scam everyone similar to Eddy, but much more successfully. His room is guarded by a chained lock, pieces of wood nailed to the wall and a falling safe, along with the fact that it was camouflaged to blend in with the rest of the wall. The door to his room is hidden behind wallpaper for some reason.In some of the early seasons, many fans didn't think he was "real" until his first actual appearence. He has his first and only appearance in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. He is one of the few people whom Kevin fears probably because of his strength and due to the stories Kevin has heard about him. Eddy's Bro wears a red plaid jacket and a tweed cap. He also has some hairs on his rather large chin and he also has three hairs sticking out from the back of his head just like Eddy. He resides in the costal theme park Mondo A-Go Go in a trailer (Eddy's Brother's Trailer). Role Although a major antagonist, Eddy's Brother actually appeared only for a brief period of time in the movie itself and was originally playing to Eddy's original stories of being benevolent and protective of his little brother. Throughout the movie, reaching him is the set goal after what Eddy calls his greatest scam goes very, very horribly wrong, resulting in the total destruction of the lane and severely injuring many of the other kids in the Cul-de-Sac, who attempt to catch the Eds and get their revenge before they can reach him, as to keep themselves out of danger. When reached, Eddy's brother decided to help and offer protection, however, he quickly demanded that he and Eddy "play uncle" first and twisted Eddy's leg around painfully. Edd was horrified while the Kankers became angered- the other kids also seemed upset (save for Ed, who was too oblivious to understand what was happening): after Eddy's Brother began to violently smash Eddy against the door of his trailer (shown in a very violent light, even for the show's cartoonish standards), Edd decided to confront him, only to be beaten by the much larger man. This made even Ed realize what was happening and the other children rose against Eddy's Brother in an effort to protect Eddy- however, he was far too strong for them to take down without risk of injury. Luckily, Ed (in a rare moment of creativeness) finally had enough and pulled out one of the bolts holding the door to the trailer. The door proceeded to catapult out and slammed into Eddy's Brother face, knocking the brute out- his word being "uncle." It is then revealed that Eddy's entire attitude was made simply to make others like him, namely his brother, and his brother treating him so coldly after so long left Eddy devestated enough to show a very rare sign of humiliation and self-pity. This was enough to give him everyone's sympathy and he and the other Eds are invited over Kevin's house for jawbreakers. While the other kids celebrated their victory, the Kanker Sisters dragged Eddy's Brother away to an unknown fate (Lee stating that the first one inside got to give him "mouth-to-mouth"). Personality There have been clues about Eddy's older brother throughout the show, showing him to be somewhere on the boarderline of prankster and sociopath: in season one's "Fool on the Ed," we learn that Eddy's brother showed him how to make the special-recipe for the El Mongo Stink Bomb "before he went away" and, in season two, there's a glimpse of a picture on Eddy's wall- 2 boyish silhouettes, one bigger than the other. The biggest clue lies in the episode "Ed in a Halfshell", where Eddy sets himself the task of making Jimmy his protégé and it is learned that Eddy was himself molded in just this way by his older brother (thus leaving the easter egg for the big revelation in the film). Season three provides an abundance of brotherly details, starting with the episode "O-Ed Eleven" where we get to see hallowed ground- Eddy's brother's room. The decor is just as unique, yet much more bizarre than Eddy's room and gives hints towards how multifaceted he appears- from bouzouki playing to bricklaying, from chewing ice cubes to ticking off Eddy, his big brother has a lot of unknown tales to be told. In the episode "An Ed is Born," Eddy gets a care package that shows just what his brother thinks of his baby brother (a giant package filled with baby-oriented material, from diapers to pacifiers, showing the lack of respect his brother has for him) and perhaps Eddy's "No more beating up little Eddy!" comment at the end gives us a pretty good idea of just where he got that knack for shoving around his pals. Although before this point we only see Eddy's thoughts of his brother, viewers do not get to see other kids reaction towards him until the infamous stir caused by rumors of his return in the episode "Ed, Pass it On". Not since the Kankers went on their latest hissy fit had the whole neighborhood been in such an uproar– Rolf digs a moat and knits a very special offertory vest to protect his chickens, Nazz gleams at the prospect of having someone as "rad" as Eddy's brother to hang with, and even the cynical jock Kevin disintegrates into a groveling coward as he ponders the implications of Big Brother's return (treating Eddy nicely and spoiling him with all his demands in order to keep from Eddy telling his brother of anything Kevin has caused). In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, after Edd analyzes all of stories Eddy has told him of his brother, Edd comes to the conclusion that Eddy's Brother is a manipulative prankster and a slacker. However, during the end of the movie, Eddy's Brother's true colors are revealed. He makes fun of Edd by calling him Eddy's girlfriend and then proceeds to bully Eddy, continuing the stereotypical dysfunctional older brother/younger brother relationship, although it must be noted that his beatdown, though cartoonish in several ways, shows that he is a very sadistic person, playing "Uncle" only as an excuse to hurt his little brother, with signs of having severely injured Eddy. However, this ends when Ed pulls out a hinge that is barely holding onto Eddy's Brother's trailer and it ends up slamming him in the face (with Eddy still clinging to the door in fear) and knocking him out cold. Trivia/Goofs *Eddy's brother may be the most antagonistic (not to mention sadistic) character in the series. As implied, the abuse he made him Eddy is more or less what him had done all his life, and he is proud of it. It is even hated by all children, including Kevin and The Kanker sisters. Another reason is that he lives in an amusement park, so this would suggest that likes to torment children daily. It is Eddy's Brother who was responsible for Eddy's disgusting behavior, such as his greed, pride and disrespect for everyone, since he said he wanted to be cool like him, but soon changes to what may be his true self- a selfless, insecure, and misunderstood kid. *He is the only real adult to ever fully appear in the show, unless one were to count Plank's Parents. **In fact, he's the only character besides the cul-de-sac kids and the Kankers to appear on the show at all. *Rolf used to fear that Eddy's Brother wants to steal his chickens (he may have done this before he went away). *Kevin used to live in fear of Eddy's Brother, based on stories he's heard about him. *When Sarah and Jimmy impersonated Eddy's Brother, they wore a yellow shirt with 62 on the front and gray pants. Since Eddy's brother wore the same shirt and pants, we know he has more than one of the same outfit and most likely left a set at home. *In "Ed, Pass it On", when Eddy's Brother (really Sarah and Jimmy) shows up in Eddy's room, Eddy gets unusually scared and pleads not to hurt him. This is another easter egg for the film "[http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy%27s_Big_Picture_Show Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show]". *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned in the episode "Nagged to Ed" when Eddy looks out at the Trailer Park and says "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once", another easter egg to the film, as Eddy's brother lives in a whale-shaped trailer. *Eddy's Brother may be lactose intolerant, according to Eddy in the episode "Ed, Pass it On", where he shows a sign of disbelief when Sarah and Jimmy (in cognito as Eddy's brother) ask for a large ice cream. *He gave Eddy magazines as seen in the episode "The Luck of the Ed," but Ed lost them. We never know what or where the magazines are, but they are implied to be pornography. *Like most of the adults, Eddy's Brother's real name is never revealed in the movie, he was always referred to as "Eddy's Brother" or variations of this. Even in the credits he's credited as Eddy's Brother. *The Kanker Sisters may have a crush on Eddy's Brother evidenced by their comments near the end of the movie. Despite this, they dislike him due to him attacking their "boyfriends". *When he mentions "ankle-biters from my cul-de-sac", that may be a hint he is somewhere between seven and ten years older than Eddy. *In the movie, the broken trophy in Eddy's brother's room is not broken. *Eddy's brother wears a 62 shirt- Eddy was seen wearing a 62 shirt in gym at school before in the episode "Cool Hand Ed"; it could possibly be a hand-me-down from Eddy's brother. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, a glass in Eddy's Brother's room reads "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater", if this was in his room before he went away, it could mean that he visited during the year 2000 and forgot his trophy (as he could not have lived there during that year, as the show had begun in the year 1998). *It is unknown what job Eddy's brother has at Mondo A-Go Go. *There are numerous jerks of the cul-de-sac in Ed, Edd n Eddy ''(including Sarah and her spoiled nature, the bullying Kevin, Jimmy with his convulted and conniving schemes, Plank and his mysterious cunning, the Kanker Sisters, and especially the greedy Eddy), but all characters have a moral conscience. Eddy's Brother, however, has no such trait, thus he can be considered the biggest jerk of them all. *It is implied that he tortured the other Cul-de-Sac children, leading them to despise him and Eddy. Gallery Eddy s Brother by MS10.jpg File:EddysBrother- Evil Smile.jpg|The evil grin of Eddy's brother File:Eddy's Brother|Clip from ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show File:BeatingUpEddy.jpg|Eddy's Brother beating up Eddy. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brother of hero Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:Living Villains Category:Jerks Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rogue Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thugs Category:Pranksters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Special Episodes Villains Category:Provoker Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Unseen Villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:The Heavy